


Mud

by sterekwolfstar



Series: Obikin as Parents [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Obi Wan is enjoying a rare afternoon alone when his husband and daughter come in muddy





	Mud

Obi Wan was curled up on the couch reading a book as it rained outside. Somewhere doing who knows what, his husband had taken their child for some bonding time. Obi Wan was invited, but he didn't like to get out in the rain so he was more than content to let the two of them run off together. It had been five years since they had taken in an abandoned baby and it had been full of lots of love and challenges. Neither knew what they were doing at first, but over time they became great parents. They had been gone a few hours and he had no idea when they would be back. As much as he loved both of them, he treasured his alone time, as he rarely got it. Thirty minutes later, his alone time was over. The door opened and he heard laughter from his two favorite people. 

"Hello love," Anakin greeted Obi Wan with a dirty smile. Literally. Almost every inch of Anakin and Shmi were covered in mud. Obi Wan raised his eyebrows.

"Be careful not to get mud everywhere," he responded walking towards the two of them. "What exactly did you do?"

"We did not throw mud balls at Master Yoda and Master Qui Gon," Shmi answered despite Anakin's attempts to shush her. 

Obi Wan didn't know whether to laugh or cry at that information. "You did what," he asked looking at a blushing Anakin. 

Anakin told Shmi to go take a bath. Reluctantly she went to do so. Obi Wan was glad that unlike some people, she could follow orders. "I love you Obi Wan," Anakin replied stepping closer to his husband. 

Obi Wan stepped back. "You should get in the shower. You are covered head to toe in mud. Don't touch me!"

Obi Wan knew as soon as he said that, he was doomed. Tell Anakin not to do something and he'll do it. Anakin was too quick for Obi Wan and wrapped his arms around his half naked husband, getting him all muddy. Obi Wan groaned. 

"Oops. I guess you're going to have to take a shower as well since you're covered in mud," Anakin smirked. "And wouldn't it be better to take a shower together to conserve water?"

Obi Wan rolled his eyes and laughed. "Evil man. I already showered while you were gone."

"Well, you've got no choice in the matter dirty boy," Anakin teased, taking Obi Wan's hand and leading him to their bathroom. Obi Wan scowled but joined Anakin in the shower anyway. 

"Don't think I forgot what Shmi said about you throwing mud balls at two of the most dignified Jedi Masters," Obi Wan said as he stepped in behind Anakin in awe of how much mud covered his body. "Did you take a bath in the mud?"

"No. She fell and got all muddy and to make her feel better, I fell too. Then we ended up throwing it at each other and that's the story," Anakin replied truthfully. 

Obi Wan smiled as he helped Anakin get some of the big clumps of mud out of his hair. "You're a great dad."

"So are you," Anakin said leaning forward to give Obi Wan a kiss. 

"In the future try to refrain from getting so dirty and trolling that dirt all over the house and me," Obi Wan said smiling. 

Anakin laughed. "I'll try but you know me, I make no promises I can't keep."

Obi Wan smiled and helped Anakin scrub the mud off.


End file.
